jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuusei Namikaze
Namikaze Ryuusei (波風 流星) is a Shinobi of Konohagakure. = Appearance = Ryuusei has a rather relaxed non-expressive face, similar to that of his personality. He has long tied back greyish white hair, a little darker than his Byakugan. He has light brown skin inherited from his mother, in terms of clothing he wears a plain white training jacket given to him by his Father. = Personality = Ryuusei has a rather down to earth, relaxed vibe about him. Being the son of a dogmatic father and an easygoing mother, he's the perfect example of what the Hyuuga strive for with Balance. His personality combines his mother's curiosity with his father's sense of discipline. He's loyal and dedicated to his family first, friends second. Strangely enough, though he holds the teachings of his Father in the highest regard, he's like water; amorphous. A fountain of quotations and beliefs, he loves listening and understanding how people think and behave. However, he doesn't seem to be interested in making someone, as he says "understand my projections on the world". He loves learning new things and is always keen on exploring the world around him, but his indecisiveness gets the best of him in the most crucial times. Despite his benign demeanour, he doesn't hesitate to use his sardonic wit and wiles to outsmart his opponent. He can be counted on to try and use every trick to achieve the desired result, in spite of any danger. = Background = Ryuu Hyuuga was born into a traditional Hyuuga family and was moulded to become the epitome of Hyuuga teachings. He was one of the strongest clan members and was going to be made the keeper of one of the most coveted temples at a very young age. However, the clan elders had other ideas - they believed he lacked experience and that he needed to explore the world around him to gain a more concrete understanding of the true balance that a keeper must maintain in his life. Thus, he was sent on a journey around the shinobi world. He set out on his pilgrimage with his trusted comrade and best friend Kyosuke Hyuuga, facing many dangers on his travels. They faced many trials and tribulations on their Journey the most testing of them all was their battle with the Nine-Tailed Beast Kurama in the depths of the forest country which they barely escaped alive. Ryuu was severely Injured in the battle holding his own against the Fox trying to buy time for Kyosuke to escape, who made it out with the skin of his teeth. The Demon fox was unrelenting and strong, yet the Hyuuga was an intrepid soul smirking in the face of danger, the battle went on for 3 days ending in Ryuu losing his right arm and left for dead on the wasteland aftermath of their battle. Though death would not come to Ryuu instead he was struck by the most providential event in his life which he also considers a pivotal point, he was met by a Travelling doctor who found him on the brink of death. The doctor was Seikumi Namikaze, an ethereal beauty with dark black hair who had a propensity for kindness and caring, helping others was immanent in her. Possessing no Ninjutsu she learnt the ways of practical Medicinal Care from doctors all over the world. Seikumi nursed the fallen warrior taking him to her ancestral home in the Forest country. During Ryuu's convalescent period, Kyosuke had come to search for his friend with the help of his clansmen but to their horror, all they could find was a destroyed wasteland the morose Kyosuke delivered the news of his friend's demise and ultimately made the Keeper. A year passes with Seikumi nursing Ryuu, the dogmatic Ryuu who had fallen in love with Seikumi in this period now faced a conundrum, whether to return to his people or stay with his love. He knew what it meant if he abnegated his teachings and if ever was he found by the Hyuuga it wouldn't end peacefully. Throughout his life he had experienced many things but nothing compared to what he felt for Seikumi, but he couldn't just abandon his teachings, so reasoning with himself he decided that to maintain true balance; he would never reveal he was alive staying with Seikumi. Falling Meteor On a full moon night where the Gemini constellation could be seen clearly above the other ones, a baby was born to the couple. The baby was named Ryuusei, his parents wanted him to be an amalgamation of their thoughts and ideas and wished him to be greater than they ever could. All their thoughts and wishes redounded in the name he was given which meant "Falling meteor". Ryuusei was cherished and loved by his parents, He was trained in martial arts and taught the ways of the Hyuuga by his strict father - with his mother inculcating love and compassion into him teaching him the ways of therapeutic massage practices which was frowned upon by his father yet he held little power over the matter, his father just never seemed to outwit his mother; giving in to her demands. The family lived a happy and mildly peaceful life, having been settled in the Forest country they were no strangers to the occasional bandit raids and wild animals. Wanting a peaceful life for his family, Ryuu would occasionally clear out the surrounding areas of any such threats garnering him the reputation of the "one-armed-Hyuuga". This newfound reputation only harboured more problems for the family as the notoriety of "The one-armed-Hyuuga" sought the attention from many thrill and fight seekers although they were swiftly defeated. Unbeknownst to Ryuu, the words reached Kyosuke Hyuuga which reminded him of his late friend or so he thought. Almost 19 years after the fight with the Fox, Kyosuke who was now taking care of multiple temples as the grand-master decides to seek out and verify the veracity of the rumours himself. As he reached the place with his followers, where he thought his friend had died, he was filled with sadness as he reminisced about his journey and his life with Ryuu. This feeling of sadness was overcome by confusion and anger when he had come to know about the "one-armed-Hyuuga" and his endeavours. Ryuu was stuck between a rock and a hard place, he knew Kyosuke would not abandon the duty and at the same time, he didn't want to fight his best friend. For Kyosuke however it was clear his duty was above all else. The end result was the death of Seikumi and Kyosuke, one of the followers of Kyosuke informing the Hyuuga about the demise of the Grand-Master which ultimately led to the bounty on the "one-armed-Hyuuga" and his son. “Live.. well.. go to Konoha.. live well.. trust..” – Seikumi Namikaze Life in Konohagakure Ryuusei was sent to the village hidden in the leaves immediately at the behest of his mother's dying wishes. He was instructed by his father to never come to seek him and that he was to be loyal to his village above all else and treat the village as his family. The shocked and morose Ryuusei knew what this meant, he was to never see his parents again. It took quite some time for Ryuusei to get settled in the village, living off of the streets he enrolled himself in the academy, always working hard as his father's words echoed in his head and his mother's death embedded in his mind. The consistent Ryuusei would be the first Genin of his batch, always keeping his eyes open and observant about the people around him, he would be cautious, focused on his goal at all times. Yet if you would ask him what his goals were he would not have an answer for you, it would seem he was just trying to distract himself from the reality he was living in. His perspective greatly changed when he was promoted to the status of Chuunin, the promotion dragged his consciousness into reality. He was struck by a sudden epiphany, his mother’s dying words filled him with a sense of purpose as he realized the magnitude of the responsibility that was thrust upon him. A period of self-discovery soon followed the promotion as it occurred to him that he had to change to benefit the village and its people.